Torchwood & Villagers & Succubi, Oh My!
by A. Frivolous
Summary: Jack takes the Torchwood team to visit an old friend in the country, but what he finds is terror at the hands of a Succubus! And the villagers, of course. First Torchwood OneShot; Rated T to be safe. Old work being uploaded finally.


Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or the characters. Any other characters mentioned, (Reagan, Lucius, and others) are just characters I threw in that were needed.

LE GASP! My first Torchwood fic! Okay, it's just a short oneshot I decided to write up one night, simply because the idea humored me. I have no idea if the idea is taken or no, simply because I've never read a single Torchwood fic. In fact, I only just got into it. And Torchwood: Miracle Day was good too. Anyways! Notice how Jack's bisexual in Torchwood, but gay in Miracle Day? (At leas this is my thought on it?) Eh, that's what stemmed this oneshot... Who know's. Either way this fic was inspired by that thought! XD Enjoy.

EDIT: This is badly written. I wrote it probably two years ago and I'm just now posting it. Excuse how badly written it is. I didn't feel like re-writing it though. I did go through and fix it up a little bit, mostly fixing some grammar and dialogue. I'm too lazy to completely re-write it.

* * *

The day was chilled and a cool breeze blew past a certain black vehicle as it pulled into a small town off map. They had been driving for the past three hours to arrive here. "Where the bloody hell is this place?" Owen groaned when he looked out the window to see nothing but country for miles. "I'm telling you Jack, this is a bad idea. Especially after that last mission in the country. I still have nightmares."

Jack smirked after parking the car in front of the local inn. Looking back towards the other man, he said, "Hey, this is completely different than last time. I'm here on official business, you lot are here to..."

"What exactly _are we _doing here anyway Jack?" Gwen cut in, looking at Jack directly.

Jack nodded at her and got out, the rest of Torchwood following his actions and getting out. "Because we're close to the rift and I simply want to make sure if something happens, we're together." Gwen and Toshiko exchanged looks and Ianto simply shook his head before he followed behind Jack; whom was walking into the inn.

With Owen, Gwen, and Toshiko, the five of them stepped into the little inn. Jack made his way towards the sign in desk. "Can I help you?" An elderly man behind the desk questioned, turning his attention to the lot of them now.

Jack flashed a smile and nodded. "We need some rooms, please." He tapped the desk and nodded back to his companions.

"How many?" Asked the man in return. He began to fumble through a book, opening it to a page and pointing to it after he slid it across the desk to Jack. "Sign in here."

Jack did as he was told, signed in for them all and looked around them, then back to the manager. "I think three will do." The old man nodded, grabbed three different keys -which were hanging on the wall behind him- and handed them over to Jack. After talking over the price, Jack paid in full and handed out the keys to the rest of the group.

"Tosh and I will take one room, thank you." Gwen grabbed one key.

"Oh what? Don't want to spend your evening with a gentlemen?" Owen taunted her with a wry smile. Gwen shot him a glare and simply turned and walked away. Toshiko looked between the two, before she shrugged and followed Gwen to their room.

Jack shook his head and glanced at Owen and Ianto. "You two take a room. The last is mine."

"Now hold on one damn minute, why is it you get your own room?" Owen demanded to know. Ianto didn't seem to mind and simply took the key from him and made his way towards the room; seeing as he was no longer needed.

"Because I said so. And since I'm paying you have little room to complain. Now, if you'll excuse me..." With that said Jack turned with a flourish and made his way back outside. Owen muttered under his breath before going to the room with Ianto, knowing he wouldn't win against someone like Jack.

Jack was already on his way towards the house he had came to see, and when arriving he knocked twice and waited. And waited. He frowned and knocked again. He then heard footsteps rushing up towards the door. The door swung up and to Jack's surprise there was a young, very beautiful woman standing in front of him. "Can I help you?" She blinked at him, her bright blue eyes studying him.

"I believe I've gotten the wrong house... Is this the home of Lucius Alexander?"

The young girl's eyes brightened and she bobbed her head in a quick nod. "A friend of my father's then? Yes this is his home. Who're you?" Said the girl as she grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him inside.

Jack stumbled inside and looked around, noting it was indeed the right house. He looked and watched as the nameless girl turned, closed the door and then spun around; her dress twirling as she did. She smiled prettily at him. He smiled in turn and nodded. "Captain Jack Harkness. Yes I'm what you call a friend. He knew my father. Is he in?"

She shook her head, her blonde locks of hair falling over her shoulders as she did. "No, he won't be home for a few hours. He's at the pub with some friends."

Jack offered a smile, nodded to her and made his way towards the door. "Thank you," He said, reaching for the doorknob.

She frowned and grabbed Jack's arm, stopping him. "Why don't you wait for him here, though? My name is Reagan. Please, I insist!"

Glancing at her, he gave a tight smile, realizing he might as well simply wait for his old friend to return home. "Alright, alright." He had hopes she didn't literally mean a few hours, though.

With that, Reagan took Jack into the living room and forced him onto the couch. He rubbed the back of his head and watched as she hurried towards the kitchen for something. 'Man, I didn't even know Lucius had a daughter. A pretty thing she is too. Wait, can't think that way, not with his daughter.' He shook the thought away and leaned back, glancing around the quaint living room.

A few moments later and Reagan returned with a couple glasses. "Here's some tea." She handed him one glass and sat next to him, smiling before taking a sip of her own drink.

He nodded and accepted the offer, sipping at the tea then setting the glass down. "Thank you."

"My father told me some about you Jack, I never thought you'd look so... Handsome." She smiled again. She had a nice smile, it seemed to brighten her features greatly.

"Well, thank you, then..." He said, glancing towards the clock. 'Why do I get the feeling I should get out of here now...?' Thought Jack wearily. His gut was telling him to get up and simply walk out, leave now.

"So where are you from?" She questioned him, watching Jack's every movement.

He rolled his shoulder in a shrug and looked back to her again. "Around. I travel a lot."

"Really? Oh, I would love to travel!" She squealed with delight and smiled even brighter it seemed. He smiled in return, but was feeling dread building inside of him.

After an hour and possibly a hundred questions later, Jack finally decided to go and seek out Lucius instead of sitting through this torture. He made a move to stand but Reagan had him back down on the couch with a good yank of his arm. "Where are you going?"

"Well, to be honest I'm a little tired and it is pretty late. I figured I'd just head over to the inn and return tomorrow to see Lucius." He nodded and flashed her a pleasant smile. "But it was great talking with you Reagan." He was being nice. He hated talking with her this past hour. He stood again, but again was dragged back down.

This time Reagan was on top of him, straddling his lap. "Whoa! Now hold on Reagan!"

"I'm going to make a little confession here. My father is dead. Died last year of a heart attack. But I knew you'd go if you knew he wasn't here. Please just stay with me tonight?" She pressed her lips to his and his eyes went wide.

Then he pushed her back onto the couch and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I should just go." He stood, quickly making his way towards the door. 'Wow she is one crazy chick.' He thought with a shudder.

However before he could grab for the doorknob she had ahold of him again, this time pushing him up against the wall; and hard. "I didn't say you could leave! Come on why not stay here with me? We could have some real fun!" She winked, then kissed him hard, her slender hands moving down towards his pants.

Eyes wide, he shook his head again, trying to push her off once more. He realized then just how strong she was. 'Wait, this isn't right... She's too strong for her build.' It didn't feel right. He studied her then broke the kiss, using force this time to push her against the opposite wall. "What are you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at her.

She looked up at him and her smile was suddenly filled with acid as she stared. "What, aren't I human enough for you in this form?"

His eyes went wide again as something akin to a snake wrapped around his leg and brushed against his inner thigh. Looking at it he realized it was a tail, Reagan's tail! He yanked himself away and looked at her with shock. A second later he grabbed out his gun and held it firmly, level with her head. "What are you?" He demanded this time.

She laughed as the tail twitched and curled at her side, her eyes darkening to black and her teeth sharpening into fangs. "If you really must know, I'm a Succubus. Now won't you come to my bed? I know tricks many humans don't."

"A Succubus! Here? What are you doing here?" He kept his gun level with her head, never flinching, even as her tail twitched about her.

"I told you, Lucius was my father."

"But, that would mean Marie was a..."

"Succubus, yes." She smirked at the confirmation, and the look on Jack's face. He honestly hadn't known.

He glowered and breathed slowly before saying, "I'm leaving. But first, I want to know. Did Lucius really die of a heart attack?"

Reagan shrugged as she reclined against the wall. "Well, okay, I'll be honest, no, he didn't die of a heart attack. I killed him. Don't look at me like that, oh but I had to! You see, there can't be more than one Succubus in a village and, I had to kill my mother. Then he walked in and well I had to kill him to keep him quiet. It's a shame, really." She just shrugged off his death.

He shot her directly in the head then. Watching as she slid down the wall, he said, "That was for Lucius..." Turning away from the body, he opened the door and left. He went to the inn quickly, and after finding the others had left for the pub he made his way through the small village and found the sole pub. Going inside, he found them at a table. "We're leaving."

"What?" Owen sputtered and looked to Jack for answers. "We _just_ got here damn it!"

"My business is done, we're-" He was cut off as the door flung open and caused the group to look towards the entrance.

There in the entrance stood Reagan, panting and pointing towards Jack. "That man raped me!" She cried, collapsing to the floor after. Now, the pub was full, and every man in it stood at once and looked towards Jack as the barmaid hurried over to Reagan to help her.

Jack's eyes went wide and he shook his head, throwing his hands up. "Now wait a minute, I didn't touch her!" He tried to explain. 'Shit, I forgot you can't just shoot a Succubus in the head, you have to shoot them in the hearts in order to kill them...' He mentally kicked himself after realizing his mistake.

"You what?!" Gwen jumped to her feet and grabbed Jack's shirt collar, shaking him violently. Owen looked Reagan over then whistled and winked at Jack. Ianto and Toshiko were currently making note on just how many men were inside the pub; and the numbers were heavily against them.

"I didn't touch her, I swear it! She's a Succubus, she's angry because I denied her!" Jack whispered quickly.

Gwen blinked at him then looked at Reagan whom was now sitting in a chair at the corner, being tended to by the barmaid. "Oh, bloody hell..." She cursed under her breath.

And then it happened. Someone called out: "Get him!" and all Hell broke loose.

Chairs went flying, bottles were being smashed, guns fired, windows breaking, doors busting, and somehow the Torchwood members made it out of the pub and were running through the village. "What the hell did you get us into Jack?!" Gwen roared as they ran on faster. More people were joining the mob that was chasing them.

"I didn't do anything I swear! Now less talking and more running, please!" He called back to her as they continued to run through the village and towards their vehicle.

"What about our stuff?" Toshiko called out.

Jack shook his head. "Leave it!" And with that they made it to their car, jumped in, and were speeding out of the village with the angry mob still giving chase. "I am never going to date another woman for as long as I live..." Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned back into the seat.

"Yeah, that's really going to happen..." Grumbled Gwen, rolling her eyes at the man.

He huffed and looked back towards her then at the road again. "Trust me, men are more fun anyway." He grinned.

"No arguments there." Gwen conceded, looking out the window.

"This has got to be one of the worst days of my life..." Owen grumbled where he sat, staring out the window. "I'm telling you, the country is bad news."

"Oh shut up..." Gwen chided, flipping Owen off.

~End~

* * *

Read? Review please! Yeah, sorry it was crappy and short and suckish and all that. I wrote this up in like thirty minutes and it was inspired by a stupid idea I had. Hope it wasn't a complete bust, I thought the idea was a bit funny...  
EDIT: Lame. That's pretty much how I felt about it, but I wasn't going to throw it away. I'd still appreciate a review for it, though. ;) Don't take long to drop one. Even if you just grinned I'd like to know.


End file.
